


Plug N' Play

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have sex. That's it, that's the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for Malin. Written to _suit her needs_ , so to speak.

“Oh  _fuck_ , I’m gonna— Kurt, come on, just— oh god please don’t stop!”

“I  _should_ stop,” Kurt grunts, but fucks Sebastian harder despite his own words. “So fucking  _greedy_ , waking me up and  _craving_  my cock you filthy little slut. You can never get enough, can you?”

“I’m close, please, I want to—”

“Don’t,” Kurt says, voice surprisingly calm and sharp given his current position. “Don’t come until I tell you.”

“ _Kurt_ , I—”

“No.”

“But—”

Kurt slips out, reluctantly, and slaps Sebastian’s ass. “ _No_.” He stays like that behind him, his cock hovering half an inch from Sebastian’s asshole. He wants to push in again, so badly, but he also needs Sebastian to  _do as he says_. He leans forward, slotting his cock between Sebastian’s cheeks, strokes the sweaty hairs from the back of Sebastian’s neck and places a kiss on the damp skin. “You gonna do as I say?” he says softly. 

Sebastian whines and nods. “ _Yes_. Put it back, I promise I’ll— Just fuck me, please,” he rambles. 

“Mm, you do beg prettily,” Kurt murmurs, petting Sebastian’s side before he reaches down to grab his cock and positions it against Sebastian’s hole again. “And you feel so good,  _fuck_ ,” he pants as he pushes in, slowly. 

Sebastian is past words now, he just lets out broken whimpers and moans, clenching the sheets hard in a desperate attempt to keep from touching himself. Kurt feels his orgasm approach and fucks harder into Sebastian, not stopping this time. 

“Come on, babe, that’s it, just a little bit more now,” he says, stroking his neck again. “You want me to come in you? Mm, you do like it when I fill you up, god, you’re so _filthy_ , so good, taking it like—” he stutters out the last part, jerking his hips and coming deep in his boyfriend’s ass. He leans forward again, pressing his chest against Sebastian’s back while he still fucks out the last of his orgasm. “You can come now,” he whispers in Sebastian’s ear, and that’s all it takes for him to clench around Kurt’s cock and come in thick, messy stripes across the sheets. He collapses into it, the weight of Kurt and himself too much for his orgasm-weakened arms, but he’s not complaining. Kurt knows that he loves this, loves all of it, but maybe the messy part the most. 

Kurt sighs contently and nuzzles Sebastian’s neck, licking his sweaty skin. “Good?” He asks, his voice completely void of any dominance now. Before Sebastian has a chance to reply, Kurt’s phone starts to buzz. 

It’s important, it has to be important, because the call is coming from the only number that’s allowed through the Do Not Disturb mode, and Kurt sighs again, much heavier this time. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, placing a last apologetic kiss to Sebastian’s neck before he reaches for his phone. 

“For your own sake, I  _really_  hope that this is important.”

* * *

It’s late afternoon when Kurt finally gets home. 

“Sebastian, are you home?” he calls out into the apartment when he unlocks the door. He still feels a little bad about the way he left this morning, on one of his rare days off, but it  _had_ been important. “If you’re home I was thinking we could order Indian and maybe…pick up where we left off,” he finishes, dropping his voice a little. 

“You have to find me first,” comes the reply in a sing-song voice. Kurt rolls his eyes and heads towards the bedroom. While their apartment isn’t cramped, it’s not exactly big enough for him not to be able to tell where the voice is coming from. 

“I take it you’re in…Wow. Okay,” Kurt says when he enters the bedroom and finds the lights dimmed and Sebastian dressed in slacks and a nice shirt. He’s propped up on the bed with a book. “Are you going out?” Kurt asks, because Sebastian usually barely even bothers with pants on the weekends. 

“Nope,” Sebastian replies, marking his place in the book and closing it with a smug smile. “We’re playing a game.”

“A game?” Kurt echoes. 

“Yes.” Sebastian gets to his feet, slowly, almost gingerly. “The ‘hot or cold’ game.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow as Sebastian gets closer to him. “Really?”

“Really,” Sebastian confirms, leaning in to kiss Kurt. “And right now, you’re very, very hot.”

“Oh, I am?” Kurt laughs, reaching up to put his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “If I do this—,” he pulls them flush together, “—is that hot or cold?”

“Still hot,” Sebastian replies. Kurt trails his lips along his jaw, down his throat, and Sebastian lets out a breathy “ _Hotter_ ” when Kurt sucks on his pulse point. Kurt slides his hands down and starts to work on the buttons in Sebastian’s shirt, pressing a kiss on each newly-revealed piece of skin. 

“Hotter or colder?” he asks, glancing up at Sebastian between his eyelashes when he’s just reached the bottom of his ribs. 

“Hotter. Definitely hotter.”

“And if I…” Kurt trails off but puts his hands on Sebastian’s fly. 

“Still hotter.”

Kurt slides his hands down to mid-thigh and looks up imploringly. 

“Colder,” Sebastian says and swallows. Kurt rolls his eyes again but starts to undo the button of the fly, then takes on the zipper excruciatingly slow. 

“You think you’re so funny,” he mutters. “Behaving like I haven’t—oh.” He peels back the fabric and is greeted by the sight of Sebastian’s already hard cock enclosed in dark red lace. “ _Oh_ ,” he says again, breathier, tracing his thumbs over the smooth fabric. “Yeah, this is hot,” he agrees, leaning forward to swipe his tongue over where Sebastian’s cock is leaking precome against the lace. 

“Actually not endgame,” Sebastian manages to get out, trying hard not to buck his hips into Kurt’s face. 

Kurt pulls back. “There’s  _more_?”

Sebastian nods. “U-huh.”

Kurt drags Sebastian’s pants all the way down then and stands up. “You’re dressed in lace, and there’s  _more_?” he murmurs against Sebastian’s lips, trailing his hands across his back and down to his ass, where he palms his cheeks through the lace, kissing Sebastian until his fingertips catches on something. “Is that—” He pulls back, eyes widened. 

“ _Burn_ ,” Sebastian says. 

“Oh my god.” Kurt pushes Sebastian onto the bed and manages to get his own clothes off in record time. “Turn around, hands and knees,” he says, once he’s naked and kneeling on the bed. Sebastian obeys easily, the lace stretching over his skin and making the bottom of the plug stand out against it. 

“Fucking hell,” Kurt murmurs, tracing his fingers over the fabric. He pulls them down in a flash, making Sebastian gasp when the rush of air hits his skin. The plug is snug in his hole, dark against his pale skin, and he looks  _so good_. 

“How long?” Kurt asks, setting his thumb against the plug and pushing a little. 

“Since— _fuck_ —since you left,” Sebastian replies, pushing his ass back a little. 

“Fuck,” Kurt echoes. “You mean you’re still—”

“Full of your come?” Sebastian finishes for him. “Yeah. Welcome home.”

“Oh my god, Sebastian.” He presses against the plug again. “You filthy  _slut_ ,” he says, his voice dropping. “You’ve been walking around like this all day? Waiting for me to come home? To fuck you again?” He pulls the panties further down. “You’ve been wearing these the whole time? Under your nice clothes?”

“Mhm.”

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you? God, I don’t even have to prep you, you’ll be loose and slick already.” Kurt grabs the plug and pulls at it, slowly. Sebastian hisses and Kurt sees how his ass clenches around it, trying to keep it in, but he continues to pull. It’s slick with come when he gets it out and puts it down on the bed, too busy staring at Sebastian’s red-rimmed asshole to care about it. White, sticky fluid trickles out and Kurt bites his lips and rubs his thumb against it, smearing it around. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathes, bringing his thumb up to suck at it.

“Kurt…”

“Fuck you? Yes, I’m getting to it. Patience, baby.”

“I’ve been waiting for you all day,” Sebastian snarls, which earns him a hard smack on the ass. 

“By your own choice, so stop whining.” Kurt caresses the red mark on Sebastian’s skin. “But it was a really nice surprise, so I guess you deserve a reward,” he murmurs and grabs his cock, aligning it with Sebastian’s hole. 

“Please,” Sebastian moans, pushing back immediately. Kurt grabs his hips hard to still him. 

“I decide,” he snaps, slapping him again. “You’re just gonna shut up and  _take it_.”

“Please,” Sebastian repeats, but he stays still this time. 

“Good boy,” Kurt praises, and slides his cock in. It goes easily, Sebastian’s ass being stretched and slicked already, and he moans loudly at the sensation. “Fuuuck. And you’ve been waiting for me all day, haven’t you? Like an obedient little whore, just waiting for me to come home and fuck you like this, uh-huh?”

“ _Yes_.” Sebastian is clutching the sheets hard, Kurt can see the the tension in his arms and hands, and since this is  _such_  a nice surprise, Kurt takes pity on him and slides one hand down around Sebastian’s hip to grab his cock.

“You won’t come until I tell you to,” he says warningly, squeezing around the hard flesh. 

Sebastian hums, acknowledging the command, and pushes back on Kurt’s cock. 

“Oh no, you don’t. You stay still,” Kurt hisses, slapping Sebastian’s hip with the hand not currently occupied. “Just take it, like you’ve been waiting for all day.”

“Kurt, baby,  _please_ ,” Sebastian pleads. 

“What do you want me to do?” Kurt slows down, fucking slowly now, stroking from Sebastian’s neck down to where they’re connected. “ _Tell me_.”

“ _Fuck me_ , please.”

“How? Hard and fast?”

“Yesss, come on.”

Kurt doesn’t fasten is pace. “And what do you want me to do then?” He grabs Sebastian by the shoulder and jerks him up until he’s kneeling, his back pressed against Kurt’s chest. “You want me to lick you clean?” he growls into Sebastian’s ear. “Want me to clean up what you didn’t when I left this morning?”

“ _Kurt._ ”

“You want it?”

“Please, baby.”

“ _Say it_ ,” Kurt demands, pulling roughly at Sebastian’s hair. “Tell me what you want me to do.”  


“Fuck me.  _Hard_.”

“And?” Kurt prompts, tugging harder on the brown curls. 

“Lick me, Kurt, come on.”

“How long are you going to be able to hold on?” Kurt asks, jerking Sebastian’s cock. “Are you gonna be a good boy until I’ve licked you clean? Not come until I’m done?”

“Kuurt.”

“Don’t think you can do it? You’re so hard babe, you’ve been waiting for this all day, are you really gonna be able to hold it while I lick my come out of your ass?”

“I—I don’t know,” Sebastian gasps, his hips jerking involuntarily, trying to fuck into Kurt’s fist and push back on his cock at the same time. 

“Are you going to  _try_?” Kurt asks, sweetly, loosening his grip on his boyfriend’s cock until it’s only the whisper of a touch. “When you come, I’ll stop. No matter what I’m doing.  _Just saying._ ”

“Don’t touch me, then,” Sebastian pleads, reaching back with his hands to put them on the back of Kurt’s thighs; not to bring him closer, just to keep his hands somewhere. 

“You don’t get to make the calls,” Kurt sing-songs in a low voice, tightening his grip again. He gives him a few jerks, but then he lets go completely. He wants to follow through with his plans, he wants Sebastian to hold out all the way. He grabs his hips instead, holding on tight, fucking harder, like asked. The panties are still bunched above Sebastian’s knees, preventing him from spreading his legs too far. 

“How long have you had these? How long have you waited for the right opportunity to show them off?” He thrusts hard, catching Sebastian off-guard, preventing him from answering. Kurt is close, it’s a fucking miracle he’s been able to hold out this long considering the situation; coming home to a boyfriend dressed in lace, wearing a buttplug, _full of his come_ , begging to be fucked. 

“Are you close?” he asks, grasping Sebastian’s cock again. 

“Yeah, I— _Fuck_ , Kurt,” Sebastian gasps, and when Kurt lets go again, he lets out a frustrated whine. 

“Me too,” Kurt breathes in his ear, thrusting in hard, slamming their hips together, relishing the sound of skin slapping against skin. “Fuck, I’m gonna—” His hips thrust erratically a couple of times before he comes, deep inside Sebastian. He slides out before he’s finished coming, ignoring Sebastian’s gasp at the loss and staring down at where the rest of his come is spreading around Sebastian’s asshole and over his cheeks. “God, you’re so pretty,” he murmurs, bringing down his fingers to smear the fluid around. “So, so pretty.”

“Kurt, please,” Sebastian moans, almost sobbing with frustration. 

“Mm, I promised you something more, didn’t I?” Kurt pushes at Sebastian’s shoulder to get him down on his hands and knees again and lowers himself behind him. The position brings his face close to Sebastian’s ass, but he still can’t spread his legs, so he smacks his ass and says “On your stomach” to get him to lay down. He removes the panties carefully, even though they’re probably stretched beyond their limit already, and then turns his attention back to his boyfriend’s sticky backside. 

“This is my favorite part,” he says and leans in, licking a stripe of come off of Sebastian’s ass. He cleans the skin first, with small, careful licks, making sure to get it all, before he closes in on Sebastian’s hole. He dips his tongue inside, moaning at the heavy taste of him and Sebastian mixed together. “It’s what you’ve been waiting for all day, isn’t it?”

Sebastian doesn’t even try to deny it. “Yes.”

Kurt slides two fingers in and scoops out more come, licking it off, before backing away and making Sebastian stand up on his knees again. He reaches around and grabs Sebastian’s cock, not holding back at all this time, fisting him roughly while nipping his neck. 

“You can come now,” he says, in a repeat of this morning, and Sebastian follows the command as easily now as he did then; shooting over Kurt’s fist and making everything slick and sticky. 

“Good boy,” Kurt murmurs, stroking him through it and running his other hand soothingly over Sebastian’s chest when he slumps back against Kurt. When he’s finished, Kurt raises his hand to Sebastian’s mouth and pushes his fingers between his lip. “Come on, baby, you know you want it.”

Sebastian sucks on the fingers greedily, and when they’re clean he twists out of Kurt’s grip and slumps down on his back on the bed. 

“Fuck,” he says emphatically, dragging a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. 

Kurt lays down beside him, curling up against his side, and trails his fingers over the red imprints on Sebastian’s hips. “Yeah,” he agrees. He stretches out his legs and one of his feet hits the buttplug. He nudges it away until it’s out of reach. “That’s new, right?”

Sebastian slides an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and hugs him close. “Yeah. Bought it two weeks ago.”

“And the panties? Fuck, babe,” Kurt groans, just thinking about Sebastian in the lace. 

“You liked them?” Sebastian asks smugly, completely unnecessary. “Same time,” he says in regard to Kurt’s question. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to surprise you since then.”

“Well, consider me surprised,” Kurt yawns, grabbing the covers with his toes to haul it up over them. “We should clean up,” he says as he slides further down on the bed, his actions completely contradicting his words. 

“We should,” Sebastian agrees, while also sliding down under the covers. “In a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You are unbelieveable,” Kurt growls and tighten his grip around Sebastian’s wrist, dragging him behind but not looking at him. “Un-fucking-believable.” He doesn’t so much as wince when the colder air outside the club hits them, and he completely ignores Sebastian’s gasp. He rounds a corner and slams his boyfriend up against the brick wall, pressing his wrists above his head. 

“We went here  _together_  and you’re currently plugged up and filled with my come, and you  _still_  think it’s a good idea to flirt with other guys?”

“Aw, Kurt, baby, come on, it was just—”

“For fun? Not serious?” Kurt suggests, spitting out the words. 

“ _Kurt_.”

“Do you really think they would be able to fuck you like I do? Do you  _really_  think their cocks would feel as good in your slutty hole as mine does? Do you think they’d lick you clean afterwards?”

Sebastian swallows. “No.”

“No, that’s right,” Kurt praises. “Come on, we’re going home.” He tugs on Sebastian’s arm again, leaving him no choice but to follow. “And just because you’re such a whore, babe, we’re taking the subway, not a cab.”

* * *

Kurt spends the train ride murmuring detailed descriptions of what he’s going to do to Sebastian when they get home. To anyone else on the train, they probably look like a sweet cuddled up couple going home after a Saturday night out, because they’re both perfectly good actors. That doesn’t mean that Sebastian isn’t terribly relieved when they finally get off the train. He’s hard; he’s been hard for a long time and he has pants that conceal it, but his pants do nothing to suppress the moans and whimpers that are threatening to get out when Kurt’s breath ghost over his ear when he explains in perfect detail what he’s going to do when they get home. It takes a lot of energy not to beg him to stop, because Sebastian knows that if he does, Kurt will only amp up his game. 

“Why do I get the feeling that you provoked me on purpose today?” Kurt asks when they’re inside of their apartment. He waits until Sebastian’s got his shoes off before grabbing his wrists again and pressing him up against the wall. “That you flirted with those guys just to make me take you home and  _punish you_.”

And well. Kurt is right, but Sebastian is not about to  _tell_  him that, because he’s not  _that_ stupid. Or that smart, depending on how you see it, how much you want it to hurt. 

Sebastian wants it to hurt. 

“Kurt, come on, it wasn’t—”

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear another word from you. Can you do that?”

Sebastian hesitates, then nods. Kurt smiles. “Good.” He leans in to whisper in Sebastian’s ear. “Let’s start by filling your mouth, shall we?” He backs away and pulls Sebastian with him, walking backwards into the bedroom. 

“On your knees,” he says, pointing at the rug and then starting on the buttons on his shirt. Sebastian obeys, and Kurt makes quick work on his clothes until he’s naked and standing in front of his boyfriend. “Suck,” he says, nudging his cock against Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian opens his mouth without protest, letting Kurt’s cock in. His arms are hanging by his side, he doesn’t dare to reach up and touch Kurt without explicit permission, not now. Kurt grabs his head after a few seconds, curling his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, forcing him to take his cock deeper. 

“Come on, you can do it,” he coaxes, and Sebastian isn’t totally sure who he’s speaking to. He hums in agreement anyway and swallows around Kurt’s cock, and when there isn’t a painful tug on his hair, he takes that as a sign that making noises is allowed during the No Talk Rule. “Fuck, you’ve been waiting for this for hours, haven’t you? Just waiting for me to take you home, feed you my cock, fuck your mouth?” It takes a few more moments and a couple of more, careful thrusts, but then his cock is in all the way in Sebastian’s mouth, his pubic hair scratching against Sebastian’s nose. “ _Yes_ ,” Kurt breathes, his grip on Sebastian’s head tightening momentarily. “God, you’re so good at this,” he says. “So, so good.”

Sebastian breathes heavily through his nose; deep, careful breaths, and ignores the stinging in his eyes. He knows Kurt won’t keep this up for long; he always gets close really fast when he fucks Sebastian’s mouth and they’re  _so_  far from done with this night yet. And, as if on cue, Kurt pulls away, breathing hard and glancing down at his boyfriend. 

“Clothes off. On your stomach,” he orders, and Sebastian stands up on shaky knees and hurries to comply. He’s still a little bit wet around where the plug sits snugly in his ass, and he winces when the air hits him, but he doesn’t say anything. Kurt straddles the back of his thighs and doesn’t waste any time before bringing his hand down, hard. The resulting slap  _echoes_  and reverberates through Sebastian’s whole body, and he bites his lip to be able to keep his mouth shut. 

“It’s like you  _want_  to rile me up, you fucking cock slut,” Kurt mutters, slapping Sebastian’s ass with every other word, as if they both aren’t perfectly aware that that’s _exactly_  what Sebastian wants. With his last slap, Kurt brushes against the plug, and Sebastian can’t contain the hiss that slips out. “You want me to fuck you now?” Kurt murmurs, thumbing the plug. “You’re already stretched out and full of my come, like last time. Only difference now is that you’ve also been whoring yourself out to other guys.” He presses on the plug, pushing it further into Sebastian’s ass, then grabs it and twists it. 

“Did you do that last time, too? Did you go out and show off and then come home just in time for me?” He pulls the plug out and rubs his thumbs against the rim. He dips one tip in, collecting some of the sticky fluid. “But you wouldn’t want them to fuck you, would you?” He grabs his cock and settles against Sebastian’s crack. “ _Because you only want me_.” He slides in, all the way at once, and slaps Sebastian’s ass once again for good measure when his balls are snug against it. 

“You’re not allowed to come,” he murmurs, not exactly necessary, because Sebastian has already guessed that. Kurt fucks him, hard, holding his hips in a tight grip. “How can you be so fucking  _tight_?” he asks. “You’ve been stretched for  _hours_.”

Rhetorical question, Sebastian still doesn’t have permission to speak. 

“Maybe I should just fuck you until I’m done and then leave you. That should be enough punishment for tonight, right? I could tie you up and not let you touch yourself for  _hours_.”

And fuck, it’s an exciting though, but Sebastian has been hard for  _hours_  and he needs to  _come_. He lets out a small, desperate whine, not completely voluntary. Kurt runs a soothing hand down his back. 

“Yeah, no, I want to go to sleep, so it’s not happening. _Not tonight_.” The promise in Kurt’s voice is enough to make Sebastian shiver. 

“You want me to make a mess?” Kurt whispers, leaning over Sebastian’s body to put his mouth against his ear. Sebastian nods. “Yeah, of course you do,” Kurt murmurs, kneeling back up. He thrusts in a couple of times before sliding out and grabbing Sebastian’s shoulders, pulling him up too. He tugs on them, making Sebastian turn around, and when he does Kurt grasps his cock. 

“Just a little bit more, then you can come,” Kurt says sweetly, sliding his other hand around Sebastian’s waist and pulling him closer. He leans in and nuzzles Sebastian’s neck, pressing light kisses against the skin. He shuffles even closer and readjusts his grip on Sebastian’s cock to include his own, jerking them both off slowly. Sebastian leans his head to the side, granting Kurt better access, and Kurt takes advantage of it. He opens his mouth wider, his teeth grazing Sebastian’s skin, resulting in another moan. “I told you to shut up,” Kurt murmurs, his breath ghosting over the saliva he’s spread on Sebastian’s neck, making him shiver again. Then, without warning, he bites down, and Sebastian wouldn’t be able to keep down his surprised yelp even if he tried. 

It takes him a few moments before he feels the wetness on his skin and his breath catches in his throat when he realizes that he fucking  _came_  when Kurt bit him and he didn’t even feel it. He almost feels robbed of an orgasm, and he doesn’t care about holding back anymore; he reaches up and cups Kurt’s cheeks, kisses him hard. Kurt still has both of their cocks in a firm grip, and Sebastian is bordering on oversensitive, but he doesn’t want this to stop. He missed the climax, he’s going to get as much as he can out of the aftermath.

“Come on, baby,” he says, breaking the No Talk Rule and not caring, he’s already come, there’s not much Kurt can do about it. He slides his hands down Kurt’s back until his fingers are resting just above his crack. Kurt kisses him again, presumably to shut him up, and Sebastian feels him jerk them both faster, harder. Sebastian hisses, the friction too much for him, but Kurt doesn’t pull away. The kisses turn sloppy, and soon ends up with Kurt leaning his forehead against Sebastian’s, panting into his mouth. 

Sebastian slides one hand even further down, in between Kurt’s ass cheeks, and presses his fingertips against the rim. “Kurt, come on, baby” he coaxes, moving his mouth to press kisses against Kurt’s jaw and down his throat. Kurt gasps when he nibbles on his pulse point and his hips stutter, the grip around their cock tightening, and then there’s another splash of wetness on Sebastian’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Kurt gasps, pressing his whole body even closer to Sebastian and breathing hard into his neck. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mhm,” Sebastian hums, reaching down between them to slide his fingers through the mess. He brings them up to his mouth to lick it off, catching Kurt’s eyes and holding them the whole time. “I don’t know why you think this is going to keep me from flirting with guys at bars,” he says. “If this is what you consider punishment, I’m not sure I could handle a reward.”

Kurt pulls away from him and lays down on the bed, still trying to catch up his breathing. “If you ever run out of lines, please tell me so I can open the champagne,” he says, pulling at Sebastian’s arm to get him to lie down, too. 

“Haha,” Sebastian deadpans, but goes down willingly to curl up against his boyfriend. 

“I’m so funny. It’s why you love me.”

“It’s really not.”

“But you still do.”

“I still do.”


End file.
